ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Box Office: Jane Hoop Elementary poised to shatter records
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 is going to be big at the box office this weekend. No man in a suit can take over three young teenage heroes. Playing in 4,128 theaters including 215 IMAX screens, the film's tickets sell will estimate the sixth and final installment to a new record of an all-time weekend debut to over $160 million this following Sunday. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin returns, while the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus guess stars. If that will be true, than the film will make about $400 million domestically and $1.1 billion worldwide, a good way to make the entire Jane Hoop Elementary film franchises to become the highest-grossing films of all-time. Currently, the first five films grossed $4.5 billion worldwide. The previous record goes to The Dark Knight, released in 2008 with $158 million, and went to gross $533 million in the US, and $1.001 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of the year. Jane Hoop Elementary 6 will at this time become the highest-grossing film of 2010, where Toy Story 3 holds the record grossing $1.060 billion worldwide. Speaking of that, it also help to support a new Denzel Washington thriller "Unstoppable". Debuting in 3,207 theaters in the U.S. and Canada Friday, Fox is hoping more than a few moviegoers whistle that Soul Asylum tune. The PG-13 rated film about a runaway locomotive, which co-stars Chris Pine and was shot in the Rust Belt on a budget of nearly $100 million, is on pace bring in around $20 million during its first weekend, according to pre-release estimates. The film is registering strong 80 percent awareness among all moviegoers, according to one tracking firm, and is scoring an 86 percent fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. But it's looking at second place at the domestic box office, with DreamWorks Animation's "Megamind" predicted to once again win the weekend with around $30 million. Also opening: Rogue Picture's low-budget sci-fi film "Skyline," a $10 million "Independence Day"-esque space-alien-themed thriller, rendered in the laptops of CGI wunderkinds Greg and Colin Strause ("Aliens vs. Predators: Requiem"). Paramount's other film, a rom-com "Morning Glory," with Harrison Ford, Diane Keaton and Rachel McAdams, opened Wednesday, bringing in a soft $1.1 million. 'Unstoppable': 5th Time's a Charm for Washington & ScottThe limited-opening scene will calm down a bit this weekend, with Summit's expansion of the Valerie Plame biopic "Fair Game" (which goes from 46 to 175 theaters) being the highlight. Coming off a big weekend in which two films (Warner Todd Phillips comedy "Due Date" and "Megamind") opened to north of $30 million, leading the domestic box office to its biggest first weekend of November ever, huge performances might be hard to find. For its part, Fox -- which co-produced "Unstoppable" with Dune Entertainment -- doesn't have to look hard for comparisons. The Washington-Scott team were also responsible for Sony's runaway-subway-themed "Taking of Pelham 1 2 3," which opened to $23.7 million in June 2009. More good news: Washington hasn't opened a wide release to less than $20 million since 2003's "Out of Time." "Unstoppable" opens in 40 foreign territories this weekend, as well, while "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1" opens to over 80 territories this weekend, while 16 more will open next weekend. Not as optimistic going into the weekend is Paramount, which might not even get to $10 million out of the gate for the PG-13-rated "Morning Glory," playing at 2,518 theaters. The film, co-produced by J.J. Abrams' Bad Robot, has a negative cost of around $40 million, according to published reports, making the break-even bar hard to reach. Barring huge over-performance, "Morning Glory" will mark two straight bombs for Harrison Ford, with January's drama "Extraordinary Measures" opening to just $6 million. "Skyline," meanwhile, should make its money back its first weekend, with the film projected to bring in around $12 million. It has a largely no-name cast, with Eric Balfour (one of Claire's loser boyfriends on "Six Feet Under") being the headliner. It opens to 2,880 theaters in the U.S. and Canada, with Universal distributing to American outlets and Alliance handling those in the Great White North. With Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 opening next weekend, JHE6 will leave no choice.